Warner Bros. Movie World California
is an American film and television-themed theme park in Burbank, California. It is owned by Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts, a WarnerMedia company, opening on March 16th, 2003. Areas Looney City A Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toon Adventures''/''Animaniacs''/''Happy Cat and Dog Genius''-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003, being de facto the theme park's flagship area. Rides *'A Looney History' - a virtual rollercoaster telling the story of the Looney Tunes in a comedic way. *'Wabbit Hunt' - a rollercoaster where TBD. *'ride' - TBD *'The Water Tower' - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * Hanna-Barbera World A Hanna-Barbera-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides *'Scooby-Doo: The Interactive Mystery' - a Scooby-Doo-themed interactive ride where you join Mystery, Inc. to solve a mystery involving the Ghost of TBD. *'Pic-A-Nic Chaos' - a Yogi Bear-themed rollercoaster where it is TBD. *'Yabba-Dabba-Doo' - TBD *'Tom and Jerry Chaser' - TBD *'Races-themed ride' - TBD *'Falcon Mobile' - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * FingerTown A Collin the Speedy Boy-themed area. Opened on May 9th, 2003. It is the first new area to be added. Currently, it is the only video game franchise-based area to not be part of the WarnerActive area. Rides *'Collin's Speedy Coaster' - a roller coaster which is the theme park's fastest roller coaster. This is FingerTown's flagship ride. *'Bryte's Roller' - a spinning coaster. *'The Alexis Dream' - a ride centered on Alexis Doll who gets stuck on the Dreamworld, having an adventure to escape and meeting her 30 Years counterpart in the process. Opened on TBD 2018. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Anicity A Warner Bros. Animation-themed area. Opened on May 9th, 2003. Rides *'Roar!' - a ThunderCats-themed rollercoaster where TBD. *'Freakazoid! and the Tower of Twists' - TBD *'Rovers-themed ride' - TBD *'Escape the Mystic Woods' - TBD *'Shoney's Coaster' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2019. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Cartoon Network Land A Cartoon Network-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. It later gains its own amusement park. Rides *'Powerpuff Girls-themed ride' - a The Powerpuff Girls-themed TBD where TBD. *'Laboratory-themed ride' - TBD *'Bravo-themed ride' - TBD *'Jack-themed ride' - TBD *'Adventures-themed ride' - TBD *'The Omnitrix' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2009. *'Time-themed ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2010. *'A Regular Ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2011. *'The Amazing Ride of Gumball' - TBD. Opened on 2012. *'The Crystal Gem Shaker' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2015. *'ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2016. *'The Mystery Coaster' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2017. *'ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2018. Restaurants * Gift shops * Worlds of DC A DC Comics-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides *'Justice League: Wrath of Starro' - TBD *'Titans: Lockdown' - TBD *'Swamp Dropper' - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * The Wizarding World A Harry Potter/''Fantastic Beasts''-themed area. Opened on December TBDth, 2004. Rides *'The Triwizard Tournament' - a maze where it shows animatronics and designs similar to the maze in the Triwizard Tournament. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Middle Earth A Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit''-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides * Restaurants * Gift shops * The Matrix A The Matrix-themed area. Opened on January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November or December TBDth, 2005. Rides *'TBD' - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * TV City A Warner Bros. Television-themed area. Opened on January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November or December TBDth, 2004. Rides *'Friends: Day in the Life' - a virtual rollercoaster which broadcasts excerpts of several Friends episodes edited as a TBD during the ride. *'Alf: The Ride' - TBD *'ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2005. *'Big Bang Theory-themed ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2008. * Restaurants * Gift shops * HBO Chill Zone A HBO-themed area. Opened on January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November or December TBDth, 2018. Rides * Restaurants * Gift shops * WarnerActive A Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment-themed area. Opened on November TBDth, 2005. Rides *'Scorpion' - TBD *'Dinosaur Princess-themed ride' - TBD. *'Ol' Magic-themed ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2007. *'Mark's Surprisingly Educational Time Adventure' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2007. *'ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2008. *'Legacy of Abigail-themed ride' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2017. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Adventure Avenue An adventure-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides *'Mask-themed ride' - TBD *'NeverEnding Story-themed ride' - TBD *'Journey to the Center of Earth' - TBD. Opened on TBD or 9. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Thrillcity An action and thriller-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides *'Lethal Weapon' - TBD *'Austin Powers in: Crazyeye' - TBD *'Police Academy: The Ride' - TBD *'The Inthermo' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2009. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Horrorland A horror-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides *'Welcome to Elm Street' - TBD *'Jason's Murder Coaster' - TBD *'The Shining: The Ride' - TBD *'ride' - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * The World of Imagination An fantasy and science fiction-themed area. Opened on March 16th, 2003. Rides *'Wizard of Oz-themed area' - TBD *'Wonkatania' - TBD *'Runner-themed ride' - TBD *'Are You Ready Player One?' - TBD. Opened on TBD 2019. * Restaurants * Gift shops * Underwater City A sea-themed area. Opened on January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November or December TBDth, 2005. Rides *'Ride Free Willy' - TBD * Restaurants * Gift shops * Inauguration television special See The Start of Something Warner. To celebrate the park's opening, Warner Bros. Television produced a television special for , featuring several performances based on Warner Bros.' live-action and animated properties. The special was presented by Brendan Fraser and actress, along with Joe Alaskey as the voice of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Trivia Category:Theme parks Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:DC Comics Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Turner Entertainment Category:HBO Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas